This invention relates to carbonators for carbonating water for beverages in general and, more particularly, to a bleed valve for use in a carbonator.
In the carbonator disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 140,685 now abandoned, carbon dioxide is admitted into a diluent tank to carry out batch carbonation through an orifice in conventional fashion. The orifice slows down the gas but must be large enough to permit dispensing carbonated water at the desired rate. Full carbonation takes from 12 to 15 minutes. Prior to that time the carbonation is poor. Thus, the need for a method and means of achieving batch carbonation quickly is apparent.